Night Out
by GloomyBumblebee
Summary: Harry follows Draco to a nightclub SLASH!


****

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. Nor do I own HIM or Depeche Mode. I'm just a fan, dammit!**  
  
Title:** Night Out**  
Author:** Gloomy Bumblebee**  
Genre:** Slash-Romance**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco**  
Warning:** A little humour may slip...**  
Summary:** Harry follows Draco to a nightclub.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
**Night Out.**  
  
  
  
"I swear, Blaise, this place is amazing!"  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks. He was on his way to Gryffindor Tower when he spotted two thin bodies sitting by the staircase. He instantly hid behind a statue, pricking up his ears. He'd made a habit out of listening to Malfoy's conversations and though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't care less. He was always suspicious of the boy, even now that his father had died in the hands of Lord Voldemort. It was an obsessive paranoia. Not that he'd ever admit it.  
  
Draco was trying to convince Blaise to go with him somewhere. Harry wished he'd heard the first part of the conversation. The blond took something out of his pocket. It looked like a plastic card. It was black and had something red in it; Harry couldn't see much of it, anyway.  
  
"_The Graveyard_. I like the name! _Saturday 28th. 1 am: HIM party_. HIM party? What on Earth is that?" asked Blaise while eyeing the little card.  
  
"It's a night in which they only play songs by HIM. They do that a lot with other bands as well."  
  
"Doesn't it get boring?"  
  
"Nah... But if you do get bored, there's another room in there. They play pop music from the eighties. It's rather interesting, actually. So, are you coming? We could stop to dinner, Muggle London is full of restaurants and fast-food places."  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, but I'd rather stay here. Besides, I've got a lot of work to do." Draco must have been pouting, for Blaise laughed at him. "Seriously Draco, this sudden change is scaring me... you know I'm not exactly a Muggle lover, don't make me go there! No magic? Dim lights and smoke? I'd rather stay in bed."  
  
"Fine." Draco stood up gracefully. "I'll go alone."  
  
"Come on, Draco! Guilt doesn't work with me."  
  
"Bitch." Draco laughed before reassuming his sneering demeanour and walking down the stairs, Blaise following suit.   
  
Harry waited until the boys were out of sight, before walking away from the statue. Draco was going to a muggle nightclub? Had hell frozen over already? Had pigs started to fly? Had Harry thought of following Draco?   
  
The answers were: no, maybe, yes.  
  
* * *  
  
How was he going to explain his absence to Ron? Harry thought while walking to the Slytherin dungeons in the safety of his Invisibility cloak. He was dressed to kill. A pair of black jeans, a tight sleeveless black tee shirt, laced-up leather boots... He was also wearing a black rucksack. He needed something to hide his cloak in, after all, he wouldn't be wearing it once inside the club, right? And besides, he had no pockets and he wasn't going to carry his wallet in his hands.   
  
It was half past eleven. He knew it was too early, but he had no other choice but wait for Draco. It was near half past twelve when Draco left the dungeons. Harry had to slap himself mentally for staring at the blond in such obnoxious fascination. The blond no longer had his hair gelled back, but messed in every direction. It was a nice change. He was wearing black leather trousers that clung to his thin legs as if glued, so tight they were. 'How could he ever get into those things?!' Harry thought. As he started walking behind Draco, he noticed the blond was wearing, underneath his black leather jacket, a blood-red shirt as tight as his pants.   
  
The view was magnificent, even when Harry wasn't likely to admit it. He thought it was just because of the clothes. He was comparing himself to the blond, nothing out of the ordinary. Liar.  
  
Draco headed for the kitchen. He tickled the pear and entered the house-elf packed room. He placed a shielding charm on himself, presumably to prevent any powder to stick to his clothes, and stepped inside the fireplace. He threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames and they glowed bright green.  
  
Draco spoke clearly, "_Frank's Antiques_, Muggle London," and he vanished.   
  
Harry repeated each of the boy's actions, even the shielding charm, and left as well. He landed in an old-looking store. He caught sight of Draco and ran after him. Draco took his wand out of one of his jacket's inner pockets and muttered an unlocking charm. Harry hurried behind him, before he locked the door once more. Now they were in the middle of a scarcely crowded street. Draco walked noiselessly, uninterested. Harry thought it wasn't the first time the blond had been there. In fact, it looked as if he knew the place like the palm of his hand, which he probably did.  
  
They walked for no more than two blocks. Draco turned a dark corner and there, hidden between two forgotten buildings, almost invisible, stood a dark iron door. A small sign above the doorframe read '_The Graveyard_.'  
  
'This is it,' thought Harry to himself. He sneaked into the dim-lit room behind Draco's back. Once inside, he looked for the bathroom. He noticed it quite soon, and hurried into it. He entered one of the cabinets and pulled his cloak off. He stored it inside his bag and left the room as unnoticed as he had entered. 'A piece of cake.'  
  
The room's walls were covered in what looked like egg-boxes. The floor was dressed in black and white squares and there were big black loudspeakers on it, next to the walls, were people sat. The music was so loud, the ground beneath him vibrated. It was weird, he felt dizzy. He then remembered he'd never been to a nightclub before. ' Funny, I haven't even given a thought to that until now. Stupid me. Besides, what are they listening? All noise, not a single voice...'   
  
_Again the burden of losing rests upon my shoulders  
And its weight seems unbearable  
'Your tomb is where your heart is,' I should've told her  
But within me hid a secret so terrible_  
  
'Oh.' A moment of reflection. 'I think I like this thing.'  
  
Harry walked to the nearest speaker and sat on it, momentarily forgetting about Draco. He moved his head from side to side in a slow motion, stopping every now and then to look at the people surrounding him. All of them were dressed in black. There was a couple of boys sporting red or violet, Draco amongst them, and a girl wearing a white lace dress, but besides them, everyone was clad in black. Harry thanked the gods he'd decided to dress in black. It was enough having to wear his glasses, but to be dressed in light-blue jeans and a yellow shirt wasn't exactly suitable for this place. Back to watching the dancing (and snogging) people, he noticed there were a lot of same-sex couples. A pair of girls were making out right in the middle of the dance-floor no less. Draco was among their spectators. He was surprised to see that the blond merely shook his head and smiled. Every other (straight) guy was getting randy on the mere sight, but he stayed impassive. Much to his awe, he noticed he wasn't feeling any different either.  
  
'Is it some kind of sign?' Harry pondered on the few events of the night. 'I stare at Draco as if he were some kind of Adonis. I follow him to a nightclub. I keep staring at him. There are two girls snogging and I don't even move. I stare at him again.' He shook his head, laughing inwardly. 'Surely the smoke is making me dumb. I can't be rethinking my sexual orientations. I just can't be. I know...'  
  
Harry looked at his left. A gorgeous girl was sitting in front of him. She looked funny; like she was drunk. 'Great.' Harry tried to catch her eyes, failing miserably. He seriously stopped to wonder why she hadn't passed out. He touched her shoulder and the girl shifted slightly. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly. Harry told her how beautiful she was, but she only smiled more shyly. It was true, she was beautiful. Her hair was a blueshish black and her eyes were dark blue, while her skin was as pale as milk. Her lips were fleshy, painted black. But no matter how hard he tried to focus his mind on the girl beside him, he couldn't take his mind off Draco. Sighing mentally, he moved slightly forward, making sure the girl wasn't going to reject him and kiss her. Just like that.   
  
They pulled apart after a few minutes. The girl talked to him for the first time.  
  
"I'm sorry, what is your name?"  
  
"Oh, right... I'm Harry."  
  
"I'm Alice. Look, I know you are going to hate me, but- I wasn't going to let you kiss me, you see, I- I'm having a little trouble with myself. I have this friend of mine who is really, really beautiful and I don't know if I might me... you know... in love with her... I'm sorry. I don't like playing with other people's feelings... or expectations..."  
  
This _had_ to be a joke. "Don't worry. If there's someone who should be apologising, that's me. I've done exactly the same thing..."  
  
"Oh. Well, nice to know I'm not the only one with issues!" The girl laughed. "Do you like anyone?"  
  
"I think I might, now that I think about it..." He tried to spot Draco. He saw him by the bar, buying some red-tinted drink. "You see that boy over there? The really, really blond one by the bar?"  
  
"Wow." The girl gaped. "He is gorgeous. Not gorgeous enough to make me straight again, but still... is he your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, I wish..." Harry snorted nostalgically, "we are enemies. We are supposed to hate one another, but you see... I can't seem to do that anymore. I'm not saying I love him, but... God, this is too damn complicated."  
  
"Judging by the way he walks and keeps to himself, he doesn't seem too bad. In fact, he looks more like a softie, trying to play the cold-hearted type."  
  
"You know, that makes an awful lot of sense."  
  
The girl smiled broadly at him. "What don't we make a deal. I tell my friend I like her and you tell your little Adonis over there you like him and then we can double-date!" She laughed heartily. Harry agreed and they exchanged telephone numbers, not before warning her to not call him until summer, he'd do the phone calls until then. Harry could just imagine the looks on the Dursleys' faces when some girl unknown asks to speak with Harry when he's supposed to be at school...  
  
"I think I'll do just that. But not literally. I can't just walk to him and say 'hey, I don't hate you anymore, mind if I kiss you?'"  
  
Alice laughed a bit more and nodded. "True, but you can get closer to him and let him know you don't hate him anymore. Take your time. Is he, you know, gay?"  
  
"I don't know for sure... but by the looks of it, I think he might be."  
  
"Then that's it." She looked at her watch before saying, with an apologetic look "I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you, Harry. Call me, please? I want to know what happened."  
  
"I will," replied Harry truthfully. "I loved meeting you. And, by the way, whoever your friend is, she's really lucky."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Of course, you're one hell of a kisser!"  
  
The girl laughed and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. She left Harry to his vibrating speaker and thinking of how he could approach Draco without being rejected beforehand. A song was playing and Harry let the lyrics guide him.  
  
_I've seen it all before  
Beauty and splendour torn  
It's when heaven turns to black  
And hell to white  
Right so wrong and wrong so right_  
  
Much to his surprise, those words filled him with energy. He would face Draco. Maybe his wrongs would turn to right, who knows?  
  
Draco had moved to the wall in front of Harry. Hadn't he noticed The Boy Who Lived To Make Draco's Life A Living Hell (As he usually called him) sitting on a speaker right in front of his eyes? Was he blind or trying to avoid him? Harry hoped it was the first. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smoke of nicotine and marijuana and the strong smell of alcohol. That was a bad omen. He mustered up all of his Gryffindor courage and got to his feet. It was now or never.  
  
Never. He couldn't do it. He got back to his seat as fast as he'd risen from it. He panicked so pathetically he wanted to cry. But he couldn't do that either. He wouldn't be able to bear the shame of shedding tears in front of everyone.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry checked his watch. 4.15 am. Had he been in there for so long? It seemed like half an hour to him. He looked up to where Draco had been sitting, but the boy was gone. He panicked even more. How was he supposed to go back? He didn't carry his wand with him! How could he be so stupid?!? He didn't have Floo powder to go back, either. He was, indeed, very stupid. But lucky.  
  
"Hello, _Harry_."  
  
Said boy was brought back to reality by none other than his saviour. The one person he'd been wanting to talk to the most. The one he'd been secretly adoring for a good three hours. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"How are you, um, Draco?"  
  
"Not bad, honestly. May I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Um... okay." Harry smacked himself mentally for stuttering so much.  
  
"You don't sound too convincing..." the blond said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I am, I just... it's not an everyday thing to be in a nightclub at Muggle London, let alone be invited a drink by your _supposed-to-be_ archenemy."  
  
"Good point. So you want the drink or not?"  
  
"You are not going to poison me, are you?"  
  
"Harry, I only buy the drinks, I don't make them."  
  
...  
  
Draco sighed playfully, "no, I'm not going to poison you."  
  
"Okay, then. I'll have... whatever that red thing you were drinking was."  
  
"You saw me?"  
  
Harry shifted on his seat nervously. He'd said the wrong thing, apparently. He nodded. Draco only shrugged and went to the bar.   
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid, hyper-stupid Harry!!! Argh! I hate myself...'  
  
Draco went back with two long plastic glasses of the reddish liquid. It turned out to be vodka mixed with strawberry liquor. And it was gooooooood.  
  
Harry sipped at his drink, savouring the strong, but sweet beverage. Draco was doing pretty much the same, only he was staring at Harry. A lot. The raven-haired wasn't remotely unnerved by this, though he had noticed the intensity of those cold-looking eyes on him. Instead, he was wondering why on Earth was Draco looking at him like that. But the silence was tensing and someone had to break it.  
  
"So, do you come here often?" asked Draco with a suspicious smirk on his lips.  
  
"No, I don't. In fact, this is the first time I go dancing, so to speak."  
  
"Yeah, nobody does that a lot in here... Specially with this kind of music. Hey, why don't we finish these drinks and then go to the other floor. Maybe we could dance a bit over there."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Draco joked. It was a nice change to be sharing a drink and a civilised conversation with him. And the dancing part would be interesting. Maybe Harry would finally learn to move his feet in co-ordination.  
  
"So, um... you do come often, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I know it sounds weird, but I have a secret obsession with muggle music. And muggle music systems are just a stroke of genius!"  
  
"It does sound weird. Very weird, indeed. And what bands do you like?"  
  
"This band happens to be my favourite. HIM."  
  
"They're good. I've never listened to them until now."  
  
"And what music do you like?"  
  
"Well, back at Privet Drive I don't have a lot of freedom. So... I don't really listen to the radio or watch TV. But when I do, they only show Britney Spears or Justin Timberlake... you know, mainstream pop singers, and I can't say I liked them. I do like TATU, though."  
  
"Those gay girls that sing 'All the things she said'?" Harry nodded. "They're, um, interesting. But I'll just stick to HIM and Placebo."  
  
"I've heard them! They're pretty good. And the singer is really cute-" Harry covered his mouth with his hands, letting the glass drop to the floor. He was horrified, to say the least. Sure, despite his believing himself straight, he'd always thought Brian Molko was one hell of a gorgeous bloke (and cute, too), but it wasn't his intention to go and tell his little, insignificant secret to Draco. The blond was laughing at him, but not mockingly. He was just... laughing.  
  
"Thank goodness the glasses are made of plastic," he said, looking at Harry who still had his hands over his mouth. "You know, it's not that terrible. I fancy blokes as well..." Now it was Draco's turn to cover his mouth.  
  
"Um... okay..." Harry had uncovered his own, but still wasn't sure about what to say. It couldn't be that bad, could it? "Um, I won't speak if you don't speak..."  
  
Draco immediately agreed. "Deal."  
  
"Isn't it weird how we're talking like this, you know, so... naturally? I mean, a few hours ago we were something like mortal enemies..."  
  
Draco shrugged. "To me it's not weird. I mean, we are alone now. We don't have to keep up appearances, if you know what I mean."  
  
"So... all of this time you were just- faking?"  
  
"I had to!!" said Draco defensively. "I was the son of a... of a bloody Death Eater!" He was careful to speak the last words in a whispery voice, next to Harry's ear.  
  
"It makes sense. You know, I thought I hate you. But truthfully, I don't think I ever did. I was just resentful, I guess, but I'm not sure why."  
  
"Whatever," said Draco, faking a sneer. "We're getting too melodramatic for my tastes. Besides, my father is gone and I'm free to do as I please. Let's cut the animosity, at least between ourselves." Harry nodded in agreement, almost immediately. "Let's go dancing."  
  
Draco instinctively grabbed one of Harry's hands. The boy blushed furiously before letting go and Harry could have pouted and whined just to have Draco holding his hand again. But he was smarter than that and bit back his whimper. The floor was crowded with dancing people. They music was familiar to Harry. He'd heard that song somewhere and it was one of his favourites.   
  
_There's something beating here inside my body  
And it's called a heart  
You know how easy it is  
To tear it apart  
If I lend it to you  
Will you keep it safe for me  
I'll lend it to you  
If you treat it tenderly  
There's something beating here inside my body  
And it's called a heart_  
  
Yes, he was going to enjoy this. Without even noticing, his feet had started moving out of their own will. Draco was looking at him, awed. He'd never _really_ danced, but now he was doing it and he was doing it good. The music kept playing and he kept on dancing, eventually singing a note or two. He'd listened to a lot of eighties music at the Dursleys'. Aunt Petunia used to listen to a radio station that only played old classics and he used to spend large amounts of time scrubbing the kitchen with her.  
  
* * *  
  
5.50  
  
"I think we should get back to the castle," said Harry. They were sitting together on a small armchair placed in the corner of the room. Draco was resting his head on the other boy's shoulder.  
  
Draco was thoughtful for a moment and then sighed. He got to his feet and Harry was about to follow, but was stopped by Draco, who put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. The blond sat on his lap and kissed him. Such glorious sensation he'd never felt. Harry could've sworn he was floating. The ground seemed non-existent and the air was light, no longer polluted. He knew he was kissing Draco back, but all he could feel was the shivers running up and down his spine and the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. Draco's lips felt so warm against his own. His experienced hands running circles on his back and neck. Harry's hands started moving out of free will, just as his feet had done only an hour ago to the music, and he was caressing Draco's messy blond hair. It was soft as silk. He moved one of them to the blond's hips to keep him in place. He didn't want to let go of him ever again. They pulled apart and Harry traced a pattern of kisses, licks and gentle bites over the delicate skin of Draco's neck. He was sweaty, but Harry didn't care. To him, Draco tasted of heaven itself. The blond wasn't just moaning softly against his ear, oh, no. He was nibbling at it, hungrily. Years of tension and hostility vanished. They turned to ease and content in just minutes. Minutes that seemed like hours. Hours that seemed like days. Days that seemed like months and months that seemed like years.  
  
Eventually, they pulled apart and looked at each other. None of them was sure what exactly had happened, but they knew the wanted it to happen again. They never wanted to be apart again.  
  
Holding hands, the got up from their seat and left the club. Harry let Draco lead the way, for he couldn't give himself away. They turned around the corner and walked a couple of blocks. Draco unlocked the door to the Antiques shop and waited until Harry was inside to lock it again. He pulled a small bag from his pocket. It was Floo powder. He turned to Harry and gave him a handful of the powder. Harry walked into the fireplace and said his destination. Draco followed suit.  
  
They landed in the kitchen's fireplace at Hogwarts. Draco pushed Harry against a wall and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Harry could feel him smiling in the kiss, but he didn't know why. Soon he'd find out.  
  
"I knew you were going to follow me, Harry."  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
**_A/N:_** I liked this little thingie... I know it was too OOC and all that, but I liked it anyway. I can't wait to see what you think of it, so please leave a review!!  
  
I based the club on the one I usually go 'dancing'. It's called Requiem and it's a nice little place. I tend to go to the Cure parties, though I've been to a few Depeche Mode and 80's ones. Unfortunately, they don't make HIM or Placebo parties. Such a shame... I love those bands...  
  
About the lyrics._  
  
Again the burden of losing rests upon my shoulders  
And its weight seems unbearable  
'Your tomb is where your heart is,' I should've told her  
But within me hid a secret so terrible  
(HIM - Buried Alive By Love)  
  
I've seen it all before  
Beauty and splendour torn  
It's when heaven turns to black  
And hell to white  
Right so wrong and wrong so right  
(HIM - Beyond Redemption)  
  
There's something beating here inside my body  
And it's called a heart  
You know how easy it is  
To tear it apart  
If I lend it to you  
Will you keep it safe for me  
I'll lend it to you  
If you treat it tenderly  
There's something beating here inside my body  
And it's called a heart  
(Depeche Mode - It's Called A Heart)_


End file.
